


Bath Salts

by chubyuri (sinfultoptyler)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little angst, Bath salts, Bubble Bath, Cuddles, Depressed Yuuri, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, comforting victor, if ya squint, so sorry if theyre out of character, they're just cute small beans, they're not famous, this is my first fic for the fandom and im literally on episode three lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfultoptyler/pseuds/chubyuri
Summary: Victor always uses Yuuri's bath salts when he's having a bad day. Today is a bad day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know why im like this i just started the show yesterday and here i fricking am
> 
> (kotehok is russian for kitten btw)

Yuuri knew whenever he had bad days, Victor would always be there. It didn't matter if he was busy with work or had all the free time in the world. If Yuuri ever looked at his boyfriend with watery eyes, he'd immediately wrap him up in his arms and tell him to meet him in the bathroom. From there, the two lovers would soak in the warm water, sometimes Yuuri on the opposite side of the bath, too scared to touch Victor (because he would never be  _clean_ enough for him), but Victor didn't mind. He wanted his boyfriend to be comfortable. 

 

And he always did Yuuri's favorite thing. He'd pour the way overpriced bath salts they got into the hot water, then gingerly scoot closer to younger boy, until the two boys were pressed up against each other, Yuuri sobbing into his lovers neck. This was always how Victor helped his boyfriend. 

 

And today was no different. 

 

It was a good morning, Victor thought. Yuuri got up without much of a fuss (even if he did just move to the couch while Victor made breakfast) and smiled while the two ate. Victor really thought it was going to be a great day. But then he suggested the two go for a walk, since he knew Yuuri loved this time of year. Just before it started to snow. Immediately, Yuuri's eyes watered up and he pulled his knees up to his chest. Victor furrowed his brows, realizing he'd been fooled by Yuuri's "acting" again. 

 

"Not a good day?" Victor asked calmly, reaching out to pet the younger's hair. Yuuri flinched, moving away from his boyfriend's outstretched hand. He sniffled, suddenly feeling very small. He nodded. Sighing, Victor stood, turning his back to Yuuri. "Bath salts?" he asked. 

 

Yuuri hugged himself tighter, willing the tears not to fall. "B-Bath salts." 

 

Not ten minutes later, Yuuri was walking into the bathroom, blushing furiously when he saw that Victor was naked. He shook his head, remembering this was his  _boyfriend_ he was seeing naked. Nothing to be embarrassed about. 

 

"Kotehok?" Victor turned to face his young boyfriend. He chuckled when he saw him still in his underwear. "Take those off, Yuuri. The bath is ready for us." 

 

With slight hesitation, Yuuri slid the clothing down his legs, completely stepping out of them. He avoided eye contact with Victor as he made his way to the steaming tub. He blinked up at his boyfriend. "C-Can I get in?" he asked, chewing on his bottom lip. 

 

Victor smiled, resting two fingers under Yuuri's chin and bring their faces close together. "Of course, Kotehok," he said gently, pressing their lips together.

 

Yuuri melted into the kiss, his whole body feeling warm and fuzzy at the familar softness of his boyfriend's lips. A sudden anxiety gripped him not long after the kiss started, and he pushed away quickly, becoming tearful again. He heard Victor sigh. He always  _messed up_. 

 

Once in the bath, Yuuri across from Victor, he pulled his legs tightly against his chest and looked away from his older boyfriend. He felt pathetic right now. He could never have a good day anymore, he was always so sad. Why was Victor still with him? Why would anyone ever want to be with someone so... Depressing? 

 

"Kotehok, stop thinking so much," Yuuri flinched. Even if Victor's voice was soft, any sounds got to be too much sometimes. "I can practically hear your thoughts from over here." 

 

Yuuri let out a tiny whimper, hugging his legs tighter. Victor made the slightest motion to move closer to his boyfriend, but Yuuri shook his head. Everything was  _too much_ right now. "'m s-sorry," he whispered. 

 

Victor frowned. "Baby, don't apologize," he said, reaching behind him to grab something he knew would make Yuuri feel better. His bath salts. "Let's just have a nice bath together, alright? I have something that might lift your spirits." 

 

Yuuri sat up a little, eyes softening when he saw Victor holding up the container of lavender bath salts that Yuuri practically worshipped. He couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips. He simply nodded. 

 

Victor poured a good amount of the salts where the water was filling the bath, sighing as the scent of lavender filled his nose. It instantly calmed the two boys, and after the salts were sealed back up, Victor scooped Yuuri up so he was on his lap. Almost instantly, Yuuri began to sob, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend's neck. His chest constricted in his chest as he desperately gasped for... Something.  _Anything_. 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Yuuri whimpered, arms wrapped around Victor's neck like his life depended on it. "I'm... I'm a mess..." he trailed off, his heart beating so hard in his chest it felt like he would burst at any second. Victor stroked his bare back, rubbing the pale skin with warm water to soothe the crying boy. "I... I'm n-no good." 

 

"Yuuri, please hush," Victor murmured, tightening his hold on the younger. Yuuri sobbed, a voice in the back of his head repeating  _no good no good no good no **good**_ over and over again. Yuuri was really starting to believe it. "You're so perfect, Kotehok. I wish you could see that," Yuuri shook his head, swallowing back a cry. Victor chuckled softly. "I'll try everything in my power to make you see how truly wonderful you are, Yuuri. I know I can't promise to make things better and to make those bad thoughts of yours go away, but I can promise you that. I hope that is enough for you. My _Kotehok_." 

 

It took a good half an hour before Yuuri was calmed down again. The water by then was lukewarm, both boys beginning to feel pruned, but somehow Yuuri convinced Victor to let them stay just a little longer, so they could smell the lavender. Honestly, it didn't matter what Yuuri wanted from him. Victor would always do it. 

 

No matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why im like this
> 
> follow my [blog](https://chub-yuuri.tumblr.com/)


End file.
